Tears
by The Angst Whore
Summary: When John loses the one person who uderstands him he goes into a state of grieving.


This story is my first drama.

Paranoid people use disclaimers.

I put this chapter to the song "Everyday" by Bon Jovi.

This chapter takes place in front of the Xavier Mansion.

DJ is Kendra, read her bio on the first chapter of "Trapped", my story.

The song is in _italics_.

Thoughts are in asterisks

_I used to be the kind of guy  
Who'd never let you look inside  
I'd smile when I was crying_

DJ stood next to John who had conveniently forgot his lighter so DJ had to stay near him to give him fire, she spread her wings and flew into the air, looking around at the fighting. John was fighting Cyclops and winning while Magneto was fighting Storm, Mystique and Rouge were pulling each others hair and Bobby was freezing John's hands, so DJ had to melt the ice every once and a while. Mystique had just been beaten when John yelled for DJ to start a fire, so DJ set the grass next to him on fire and proceeded to fly down and fight Rouge.

_I had nothing but a life to loose  
Thought I had a lot to prove  
In my life, there's no denying_

DJ put on her gloves that she used when she was fighting to prevent from skin to skin contact while she fought Rouge, then she punched rouge in the face as hard as she could, Rouge hit the ground and got back up as fast as she could and tried to kick DJ and succeeded, DJ continued to stand there unphased then shoved Rouge onto the ground once more and smiled. As soon as Rouge got up she managed to grab DJ's neck and hold on for about a minute and 15 seconds, then DJ fell to the ground.

_Goodbye to all my yesterdays  
Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way_

A minute then two then three, she didn't get up, something was wrong.

_I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say  
Gonna live my life everyday_

__John stopped and walked over, he dropped to his knees to the right of her body and put his right hand on her lips, she wasn't breathing.

_I'm gonna touch the sky  
And I spread these wings and fly  
I ain't here to play  
I'm gonna live my life everyday _

Rouge spread her newly acquired wings and flew into the air she looked around and saw John… He was crying.

_Strange, everybody's feeling strange  
Never gonna be the same  
Makes you wonder how the world keeps turning_

A tear streaked Johns face and landed on DJ's shirt, then another and another, everyone was just standing by and watching.

"No, this can't happen, no…no, this can't happen" John said slowly as he choked back tears. _  
  
Life, learning how to live my life  
Learning how to pick my fights  
Take my shots while I'm still burning_

John slowly stood and walked over to Rouge, He was smiling, but not like normal.

"You killed her, now I'm going to kill you" John yelled as he punched her, which made her loose control of DJ's powers and set the ground on fire next to her, then DJ's memories flowed into her head.

_  
Goodbye to all those rainy nights  
Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on_

Memory scene

Memory

At a run down boys orphanage in New York somewhere, cement basketball court outside

"Johnny, no matter how far apart we get you will always come back for me right?" asked a 4 year old DJ.

"I promise Izzy" A 6 year old John says back to her as she walked up to him and hugged him around then neck and he hugged her back, then three older boys around 7 and 8 came up to them.

"Hey, look at Johnny and Izzy, they love each other!" the oldest of the boys said.

"My name is ST. John and her name is Kendra, Get it right!" John yelled back.

"Hey come on you guys, stop picking on the humans" a 7 year old Gambit said, charging his card he had in his hand.

"Yeah, we better go, before Mister comes out and yells at us for picking on Kendra" A 8 year old colossus said to the oldest boy, as he went into his metal form then back out of it and the three boys walked away.

"Izzy, I'll never let anyone hurt you" John said then kissed her on the cheek for the first time.

_I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say  
gonna live my life everyday_

John punched Rouge again, this time knocking her to the ground then pulling up the fire that was spreading next to her and he condensed it into a single fireball in his hand, he was about to hurt her greatly until he was pulled back by someone, it was Magneto.

_I'm gonna touch the sky  
And I spread these wings and fly  
I ain't here to play  
I'm gonna live my life everyday_

"Wow, you really loved her, didn't you?" Rouge said as she got up

"Yeah ya think?" John replied as he turned around then turned back to her "Oh and expect another visit from me, and next tome I'm gonna kill you" He finished then left with Magneto.

_There ain't nothing gonna get in my way  
Everyday  
  
Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on_

__

_Memory_

__

_Johns room in his bed about two months ago_

"Hey, D" John said as DJ looked up at him, she had her head on his shoulder and she was fully dressed but John was shirtless.

"What?" she asked him as she looked at him with compassion in her big brown eyes.__

"You are the most beautiful person I've met…but" he trailed off.

"What?" she asked again.

"But, why didn't you do out with Gambit, or Pitor?" he asked

"Because I loved you before I met you" She said then kissed him on the lips and curled up next to him again, with her head on his shoulder.

_I've had enough of cryin'  
Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'  
Hear me when I say  
Gonna live my life everyday  
I'm gonna touch the sky  
And I spread these wings and fly  
I ain't here to play  
I'm gonna live my life everyday_


End file.
